


FLEET WEEK

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman reedus in nyc for fleet week and needs someone to help relax and finds her willing to do anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLEET WEEK

*FLEET WEEK*  
(A Norman one-shot)

Fleet week was here finally and Norman had been asked to attend the Sailor Jerry Spiced Rum block party. Would be one of best parties he had been too in awhile. Being in his home town was a plus, but add bikes, booze and tatoos...and he was done for. He smiled as he watched out the windows, seeing sailors all dressed in white, hundreds of people here to honour them, this was going to be a blast.   
The car stopped and he stepped out, people cheering and coming at him, for once he wasnt anxious about this crowd, they all wanted the same thing. To welcome the sailor and have a good time. Right off the bat a drink was shoved in his hand, he took it with a smile, his shades drawn over his eyes he walked into the crowd.  
He licked his lips when he saw all the flavors of women here, all kinds. Short, tall, thin and curvy...some tatted and some with perfect skin but they all smiled at him and he returned it. The first one came up to him, she put her glossy mouth close to his hear, her breath tickling his face, one of his arms came around her skinny waist, pulling her close.  
“How bout a picture?” She asked, licking the outside of his ear.  
Norman smiled and drew his lip between his teeth as she leaned back for the pose. He smiled and let her kiss his cheek, leaving a lip print on his cheek...she took the phone down and she released his neck but Norman didnt move his hand, he pulled her closer for his own kiss right on the side of her neck, “dont leave without coming to see me again.” He kissed her neck, licking over her skin before his lips formed the kiss.  
She groaned when his mouth left her neck but pulled back anyways with a grin. He winked at her and continued into the party. Taking a drink of his rum and heading over to see the bike they would auction off, it was beautiful and he wanted it. Standing over to take a few photos with fans next to it, another woman came to him.  
This one heavier than the last but just a beautiful, more curvy..thighs thicker like he liked them..she glanced him over from the tips of his shoes..all the way up his body until she met his shade covered eyes. He pushed past a few people to get at her, loving how she made him come to her instead of the other way around..  
“Hey darlin...” Norman spoke close to her ear for her to hear.  
“Hey your self...looking for something?” she asked in a seductive tone...  
This woman was very different from the last, the women he had just met was a little thing but this one..this one was perfect, her breasts larger...those curves went on forever...the tight black jeans hugged her long legs, then a halter top showed off her pierced belly button that had a Harley Davidson logo on it, her breasts were all but spilling out of the too small material...she was just what he needed to take the edge off.  
“I might be lookin for something..” Norman said with a grin, happy that the extra hat was fastened to his belt to hide his ever growing erection.  
“Gonna be able to sneak away?” She nodded towards one of the bathrooms that was around them.  
Norman looked around, people surrounding him trying to get pictures but he was being watched like a hawk, couldnt just disappear with a woman without the whole world knowing about it. He put his hand to his face and brushed over his beard, the pushing of his cock against his jeans wasnt going to go away anytime soon..  
“Bathroom, meet me in 20..” Norman said, hiding his mouth behind his cup..  
She smiled, “mens or womens?”  
Norman knew how bad the mens bathroom usually were but the womens bathrooms were so much more crowded... “womens..just lock it and ill knock.”  
She grinned again and took off towards the bathrooms. Norman put a smile on for everyone and made his way back there, finishing his drink plus another one along with taking pictures and signing sailor hats. He was gonna need a quick release if he was gonna make it through the party.  
Norman finally made it to the bathroom, his body already hot from the sun and the ache to cum hadnt left him since she did...she was just like he was...only not. Maybe thats what made him move on her so quick but he didnt know for sure. He knocked on the door, looking both ways before the door was swung open and she pulled him into the bathroom by the collar of his shirt.  
He stumbled inside, she slammed the door behind him and locked it then let him go and stepped back, leaning seductively against the counter. Norman looked at those legs, skin tight jeans he needed to peel her out of.   
“You sure about this?” Norman asked, cupping himself to show her he was dead serious.  
Her eyes grew wide for a second, watching him as he grabbed himself. But she nodded, licking her lips once again, “im sure, you have something in mind Norman?”  
So she did know who he was, he had a feeling she did but unlike all the others she didnt freak the fuck out and loose all her higher brain functions.. “im down for anything girl, just dont have a lot of time for much right this second.”  
He slowly walked forward, loving how her eyes lingered on his body. He stopped in front of her, sliding one hand up from her hand to her arm then to her neck. She tilted her head to the slide and he let his fingers trace up the thick vein in her neck.. “Mmmm...”  
He smiled and dipped his head in, licking a long line from the base of her collar bone all the way up to her jaw line, loving the taste of sweat from the sun, her skin beautifully kissed by the sun giving her the perfect tan. He nibbled her ear next, letting his tongue swirl inside her ear. Now her hands gripped his arms, nails digging in.  
“You want me to suck you off Norman?” she said in a breathless whisper, moaning on the exhale when he pressed against her body.  
He came up to face her, their noses touching...he leaned down to kiss her lips...letting his tongue swirl inside hers. He groaned and pressed one of his legs between hers, lifting it up and down for her to grind against and she did. Working her hips as he pulled his leg across her.  
“Is that what you want girl, huh..you want me in your mouth?” He whispered against her lips, those nice full lips..would look so good stretched around his cock.  
“I do..but what do i get..?” She squeezed on his arms, feeling his muscles under his damp shirt.  
“Dont have time to fuck but i could get you off.”   
She moaned for him and he grinned, it was amazing the effect he had on people..it was intoxicating....gave him the best high..more than alcohol or drugs could...all he wanted was a quick release..then back to the party for more.  
“So, who is going first then?” She asked, reaching for his belt and zipper.  
Norman knew she would do a better job if she did him first. “Me first, then ill take care of you.” He winked and pulled his cock out, stroking it a few times while she watched, her face turning red and her mouth opening for him, breathing harder....this is what he wanted to see.  
He watched as she got down on her knees, he smiled down and rubbed the head of his cock on her lips..the smoothness making his skin tingle..then her tongue came out and he swirled his cock around her wet tongue, “fuuck..” he groaned and watched as she sucked on the tip of his cock, her mouth hollowing out.  
“Come on girl, open that pretty mouth.” Norman took ahold of her jaw as as opened it and guided his cock in. He fisted the back of her hair as she started to take more of him in, each time she did a little more went in. “thats it..take it all down, i know you can do it.” She nodded and moaned, taking him in so quick that she gagged.  
“oh fuck thats a damn good sound, do it again.” He moaned and watched her eyes water. She took him in again and let herself gag around him, her throat spasming around him. “fuck girl that feels soo damn good..” Norman moaned but let go of her hair.  
She held him at the base as she worked up and down his shaft, each time she went to his public bone that amazing feeling of her choking made his body shudder, he held under her chin while she did it so he could feel the way his cock slid inside.  
Her speed picked up and her hands started to stroke him up and down, “fuck thats it..just a little faster girl..” he moaned and she went faster, Norman braced himself on the sink, watching her take his cock over and over had him close already.  
“So close darlin..just a little bit more....oh yes just like that...right there...fuuckk!!!” He moaned when she sucked his head hard and he pulled out of her mouth and came all over her huge breasts, coating them and her neck in his cum. Norman sagged forward a little, trying to catch his breath...she looked fuckin beautiful. Flushed face, teary eyes with spit and cum all over her mouth and neck.  
“Damn girl, that mouth of yours..jesus..” He helped her up and grabbed her by the neck to tilt her head away, lick after lick up from her breasts to her chin to clean her off, the sticky taste of himself already trying to make him hard once more. She moaned the entire time, hands threaded in his hair, the whole bathroom already smelled like sex. “There all clean huh?”  
She nodded, breathing heavy still.”  
“You ready for yours?” Norman asked, pulling his jeans back up, pushing the sleeves to his shirt back up his forearms.  
“fuck yes im ready..” she tried to sound confident but he knew she was wet as fuck already, he could smell it in the air, taking a deep breath to get more of it.  
“Smell that...its you..wet for me huh?” Norman asked against her mouth, not kissing her but just to tease, he wanted her soaked for him. She nodded and trembled. Norman worked his hand down from her chest, down over the curves on her sides to her hips. Letting the button pop on her jeans he knelt down. “Gonna have to peel these down a little.”   
His fingers dug into her tight jeans to push them down, his face level with her pussy. Her jeans pulled to her ankles, leaving him to look at her black lace panties. He smiled, liking them and leaned forward, pressing his face against her pussy and taking a deep breath..  
She whimpered and her hand went to his shoulders, “goddamn you smell perfect..cant wait to taste.”  
Her whole body shook as she looked down at him, “youre going to use you mouth?”  
He grinned, “yes, problem with that?”  
She shook her head quickly, “no...just didnt think...oh fuck!!”  
Norman had sucked her into his mouth, panties and all. Letting his tongue wiggle across her swollen clit, he pulled back just enough to slide her panties down and let one of her legs drape down his back, he pulled her closer...licking a long line up her slit..  
“OH god..that feels soo...oh yes!!” she couldnt even finish one sentence.  
Norman opened his mouth wide and sucked her in, letting his tongue fuck the hell out of her. She tasted so sweet, like peaches and sweat, it was something he needed more of. He moved his mouth away for a moment, “work your hips for me..”  
“what?” she said almost incoherently, eyes rolling to the back of her head.  
“Need to taste you more, work yourself against me.” He put his mouth back on her and her body jolted forward, her hips starting to move weither she wanted them to or not. She grinded against his mouth, working herself against his mouth and nose, he moaned and wiggled his head to get even deeper, using his hands to spread her lips open and lick at her. Probing so his tongue dipped inside her every now and then.  
“Feels so fucking good....oh fuck your..your beard...fuckk!”  
Norman pulled back, “my beard huh?”  
She nodded, “it-its scraping against me..hitting..oh god its hitting my clit.”  
Norman growled and pointed his chin at her pussy and let his rough beard scrape against her, he watched as she became so much wetter for him. Dripping down her thighs, she was glistening for him.. “god that feels so good..” she moaned once more, tilting her hips and working against his face.  
“ride my face girl..i know you want to.” Norman went back down, sucking at her harder than before, bitting at her clit until she screamed. His fingers pushed inside her, two thick fingers, angled just the right way so he could hit her gspot.  
“oh fuck oh fuck..god oh yes!!” she moaned and gushed for him.   
Norman pumped his fingers, using his mouth to fuck her good. He knew she was going to cum any second. “oh god im there right there...oh god oooh fuck!!” she moaned and Norman moved so his chin scrapped against her once last time and she came hard, covering his face in cum, letting her work herself against him slowly until she stopped.   
He moved back, using a bandana he had in his pocket to wipe his mouth and hands off, sliding her panties and jeans up since she couldnt move. He grabbed her by the side of the neck and kissed her deep, sharing her taste, his cock once again hard in his jeans.   
“Holy hell that was...that was amazing..guess they werent lying when they said you liked oral.” She took his hand and brought it up to her mouth, sucking each one of his long fingers. Norman moaned and felt his cock twitch, he loved when women did this.  
Norman chuckled, loving the smell on his fingers and the way she sucked on them, “dont just like it babe, i fucking love to eat pussy and if i had more time id get to taste that ass of yours too.” He watched her responed to him with a whimper, a shiver running up his spine, “sorry to hit it and run girl but i gotta go, love this mouth tho.” He kissed her once more and peeked his head out of the bathroom, looking both ways before he darted off to find another drink..and another woman.  
Just a few steps away he ran into her, woman number one.. she smiled and nodded at him. He grinned and walked up to her.  
“Bout to leave, wanted to say goodbye.” She said quietly.  
“leavin already huh...what a shame.”  
“i could be persuaded to stay..if i had a ride home.” She winked at him.  
Norman laughed darkly, leading her over to one of the empty tents nearby, “oh dont you worry baby, you can have a ride.”   
THE END


End file.
